peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Outcasts
(This page is about the punk band. For the garage rock band of the same name, see Outcasts(2)). The Outcasts were a punk rock band from Belfast, Northern Ireland formed in 1977. The band formed in early 1977, with an initial line up of Blair Hamilton (vocals), Greg Cowan (bass), Colin "Getty" Getgood (lead guitar), and Greg's brothers Colin Cowan (drums), and Martin Cowan (rhythm guitar). According to Greg Cowan, their name derived from the fact that they were banned from five clubs in one week. Hamilton left the band within a month of its formation, with Greg Cowan taking over vocals.The band played their first gig in May 1977, playing a mixture of their own songs and cover versions of songs by The Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Damned and The Ramones. After building a strong local following, they were picked up by the local It record label, who released the band's debut single, "Frustration", in May 1978. They were then signed to Terri Hooley's Good Vibrations label, who released "Just Another Teenage Rebel" in November 1978. (read more on wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel played the band's debut single in the spring of 1978 and introduced them to the crowd when they performed at the Ulster Hall in Belfast on 24th April 1980. A film of their performance at the gig was shown as part of the Self Conscious Over You documentary directed by John T. Davis and released in 1981. By 1983, as punk was in decline, their music rarely got played on Peel's show and the band ultimately split in 1985, before re-uniting for a one off gig in 2011. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1981-05-13. Broadcast: 25 May 1981. Repeated: 18 June 1981 *Gangland Warfare / The End Of The Rising Sun / Programme Love / Machine Gun 2. Recorded: 1982-09-15. Broadcast: 29 September 1982. Repeated: 21 October 1982 *Winter / Magnum Force / Sex And Glory / Frustration Other Shows Played ; 1978 *29 March 1978: Don't Want To Be No Adult (7" - Frustration) IT *04 August 1978: 'Just Another Teenage Rebel (7 inch)' (Good Vibrations) *30 August 1978: Just Another Teenage Rebel (7") Good Vibrations ;1979 *02 January 1979: You're A Disease (7") IT *02 January 1979: Just Another Teenage Rebel (7") Good Vibrations *22 January 1979: Just Another Teenage Rebel (Various LP - Business Unusual) Cherry Red *06 August 1979: Cops Are Coming (LP - Self Conscious Over You) Good Vibrations *07 August 1979: Clinical Love / One Day / Love Is For Sops (LP - Self-Conscious Over You) Good Vibrations *13 August 1979: Love You For Never (LP – Self-Conscious Over You) Good Vibrations *12 September 1979: Self Conscious Over You (7”) Good Vibrations *29 September 1979 (BFBS): Self Conscious Over You (7") Good Vibrations *15 October 1979: One Day (LP – Subconscious Over You) Good Vibrations *23 October 1979: Self Conscious Over You (single) Good Vibrations ;1980 *26 March 1980: Cyborg (Various Artists EP - Room To Move) Energy With Good Vibrations *05 July 1980 (BFBS): Self-Conscious Over You (7") Good Vibrations *17 July 1980: Self-Conscious Over You ;1981 *05 April 1981 (BFBS): Gangland Warfare (7" - Magnum Force) GBH GBH 001 *29 April 1981: Magnum Force (7") GBH GBH 001 *03 May 1981 (BFBS): Magnum Force (7") GBH GBH 001 *04 May 1981: Magnum Force (7") GBH GBH 001 *12 May 1981: Magnum Force (7") GBH GBH 001 *21 May 1981 (BFBS): Magnum Force (7") GBH GBH 001 *28 May 1981 (BFBS): Magnum Force (7") GBH GBH 001 *18 November 1981: Programme Love (EP - Programme Love) Outcasts Only *14 December 1981: Mania (7" EP b-side - Programme Love) Outcasts Only ;1982 *18 March 1982: Mania (probably from album - Blood And Thunder) Abstract ;2000 *21 September 2000: Just Another Teenage Rebel (7") Good Vibrations External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists